Hello
by Rhymes Black
Summary: No one knew how much Harry felt, how much he hated himself, how he blamed himself. No onw knew how much he wanted to give up. No one understood. No one but her. Takes place in the 6th year.
1. Hello Taking Me Over Welcome to My Life

_Ok, well here is another Harry Potter story and it is dark, but with subtle humor not yet revealing itself. It takes place in the unknown 6th year and some very new developments are taking place. This whole story was inspired by the Evanescence CD that I got and well, it has taken it's toll on my mind. Anyway:_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters associated with the book. I own Rhymes Black and she would be it._

_Enjoy_

_If I smile and don't believe_

_Soon I know I'll wake from this dream_

_Don't try to fix me I'm not broken_

_Hello I'm the lie living for you so you can hide_

_Don't cry_

"Hello" Evanescence

Harry Potter sat up in his bed drenched in a cold sweat. His mouth was open in a silent scream. He had dreamed of Sirius, falling backward, through the veil. His mind clouded over, blood rushing to his head, his anger multiplying. He heard movement outside the small bedroom in the Dursley household and checked the illuminated clock on the bedside table, the numbers glowed 8:00 AM. He looked in the small crack of the new heavy, dark curtains he forced the Dursley's to get him and saw a sliver of bright sunlight. He never opened the blinds anymore; he wanted his room to be as dark as he felt these days.

A knock was heard at Harry's door.

"Get up boy! You need to get up!" Aunt Petunia's voice penetrated through the door. Harry sat up and hit play on him CD player that he had gotten from Dudley. After last summer Dudley would do nearly anything Harry asked him. Alternative rock music blared from the speakers. For some reason the Dursley's hated the silence that had been resonating from his room the first week of break. They didn't need him to come out of his room. They just needed to hear something that let then know he was alive.

He had come back from Hogwarts angry, depressed, and vengeful. These emotions clouded his thoughts as he walked into the hallway. He squinted as he opened the hall closet and took out some cleaner. Uncle Vernon passed him and shook his head. Harry didn't speak to them anymore if he could help it. He barely ate and when he fell asleep he had nightmares. He didn't need the Dursley's to make him feel worse.

He went back in his room and flipped on the light. He looked at his desk and sprayed cleaner on it. Wiping the stain from the previous evening he looked at the notebook next to it. His untidy writing seemed to scream at him.

_To be hurt_

_To be lost_

_To be left out in the dust_

_To be kicked while you're down_

_To feel like you've been pushed around_

_To be on the edge of breaking down_

_And no one's there to save you_

_No you don't know what it's like _

_Welcome to my life_

"Welcome to My Life" Simple Plan

Rhymes Black sat in the kitchen of Number 12 Grimmauld Place, Ron and Hermione on either side of her.

"Rhymes, I am so sorry," Hermione said.

"Me too, he was a great man," Ron said. They both tried to comfort her, but she could not be consoled. She had come to London to meet her father, Sirius Black, from America, and he was dead. She didn't want to be soothed she wanted to be left alone. She would have said this calmer if Hermione had not said:

"I understand how you feel."

She understood? How could she understand?

"Did you ever want something so badly that you hoped for 16 years to have and then find out that you would never have it no matter how much you wished?" Rhymes asked trying to keep her voice from shaking.

"No," Hermione whispered.

"THEN HOW WOULD YOU KNOW! HOW WOULD YOU KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO LOSE WHAT YOU NEVER HAD BUT HAD WISHED FOR SINCE YOU COULD REMEMBER! I LOST A FATHER I NEVER MET! I LOST HIM TO VOLDEMORT! I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT YOU COULD EVEN SUGGEST THAT YOU UNDERSTAND HOW I FEEL!" Rhymes shrieked. Hermione cowered away, and then turned away. Rhymes breathed deeply and started to leave the room. Ron made to get up and follow her but she rounded on him. "LEAVE ME ALONE!"

She slammed the door to her room and the portrait of Sirius's mother began to howl. Rhymes put a pillow over her head to drown out her and to muffle the sound of her screaming.

_I believe in you_

_I'll give up everything just to find you_

_I have to be with you to live to breathe_

_You're taking me over_

_Have you forgotten all I know_

_And all we had_

_You saw me mourning my love for you_

_And touched my hand_

_I knew you love me then_

"Taking Me Over" Evanescence

Hermione sat alone, crying by the fire in the kitchen late the night that Rhymes had yelled at her. Ron stood in the doorway watching her for sometime before he came in and sat with her.

"Hermione?" he said, sitting next to her. She quickly wiped her eyes and turned to look at him.

"Ron, I may not have been Sirius's daughter, but I still loved him," she whispered. Ron nodded and put a hand on her hand.

"I know. Rhymes is just in shock and disappointed. I would be just like her if I were in her situation. She just lost her father that she came to meet," Ron tried to explain. Hermione nodded and leaned a head on Ron's shoulder. She not only cried because of Rhymes. She cried because of Ron. He seemed to be so in touch with Rhymes and it made her jealous. Hermione then felt Ron's touch on her hand. She felt something and looked in his eyes. Ron stared back, feeling completely blown away.

_Well, that was, um, interesting. Anyway, hope you read and review._

_Flames will not be accepted, only constructive criticism. _

_Rhymes_


	2. My Immortal Bring Me to Life

_Well, here I am again, busting out another chapter of a depressing fiction that will become lighter and cheerier sometime. I hope you like this chapter_ _Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the characters, I only own Rhymes. I don't own the songs either, they are the products of Evanescence.. _

My Immortal

_I'm so tired of being here_

_Suppressed by all my childish fear_

_And if you have to leave_

_I wish that you would just leave_

_Because your presence still lingers here_

_And it won't leave me alone_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you screamed I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I've held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have all of me_

-"My Immortal" Evanescence

Hermione was so confused when she woke. Ron and she had talked well into the night and they had departed with a small kiss, just to see what it would be like. Hermione felt like she was sick, but in a good way. She had never felt this way. She couldn't figure out what was wrong.

She went down to breakfast and saw Harry and Ron sitting at the table.

"Harry!" she cried, running at him and hugging him. Harry hastily pulled his sleeves down. "How've you been?"

"I've been fine," he lied, not looking at Ron and Hermione. Hermione looked at Ron who immediately looked away. Her face distorted into confusion and she wondered why her stomach was flipping over.

Ron shook his head and wished that he wasn't thinking about Hermione so much. All through breakfast he kept glancing over at her. He seemed to look at her every time she looked at him and they would both look away and blush. Why was he acting like a kid? Ron was 16, why was he feeling so young and confused?

When Harry and Ron sat up in their room after they began discussing their summers.

"So did you and Hermione have a nice time here?" Harry asked lying on his bed. Ron stammered a very strange answer.

"Well, um you know, uh…we've been good, I guess."

Harry raised an eyebrow.

"You two haven't started dating yet?"

"WHAT! No, um, no of course not, we don't like each other that much."

Harry shrugged as the door opened and Hermione and another girl walked in. The girl with Hermione had red hair and brown eyes, sad brown eyes that he recognized immediately. They were Sirius's eyes.

"Harry, this is Rhymes!" Hermione said, trying to brighten the grim room.

"Are you related to Sirius?" Harry asked. Ron and Hermione looked at each other for the first time that day.

"I'm his daughter," she replied. "Who're you?"

"I'm Harry Potter, his godson."

_Frozen in time without your touch without your love_

_Darling only you are the life among the dead_

_All this time I can't believe I couldn't see_

_Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me_

_I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems_

_Got to open my eyes to everything_

_Without a thought without a voice without a soul_

_Don't let me die here there must be something more_

_Bring me to life_

-"Bring Me to Life" Evanescence feat. Paul McCoy of the 12 Stones

Ron and Hermione say a connection between Harry and Rhymes so they decided to leave them alone for a while. What a mistake. They had no one else in the house to talk to besides each other and right now they didn't know what to say.

Harry and Rhymes on the other hand had plenty to discuss.

"Why haven't I met you before?" Harry asked. Rhymes sat down on his bed and he sat next to her. She looked down and sighed deeply.

"I've been living in America since I was a baby, my mother thought we'd be safer over there. You know, because the ministry was so against us and all. Then I heard about dad getting out and on the run. Then Dumbledore sent word that I could meet him, but when I got here I found out that he was…" she couldn't finish without losing herself.

"I'd known him for 2 years," Harry said. Rhymes nodded and looked away.

"Do you think you could tell me about him?" she asked. Harry nodded. He began to tell her about what kind of man her father had been. By the time he had finished she was crying quietly next to him, and he had his arm around her, also crying.

"Harry, you understand, and that's nice," Rhymes whispered. Harry nodded, not able to talk. He scratched his arm and Rhymes pushed up his sleeve. "Don't do that Harry, it won't make you better, it only makes you worse. I know, I've done it. I stopped just before I came here." Harry nodded, not really heeding her words, just acting like he was. Rhymes felt like this boy understood her inside out and she was waking up after years of being shut out and in the cold. Never before had she talked about her father with someone who loved him like Harry, not even her mother.

"Rhymes, I want to kill him," Harry said suddenly.

"Me too, I want Voldemort dead," she replied. Then they looked at each other.

"Maybe, maybe we could kill him," Harry muttered. They nodded and smiled. It was a stupid idea, thinking they could defeat Voldemort on their own, but they were blinded by their vengeance and hatred and they didn't care.

When they went down to dinner that night, they were smiling and happy on the outside, even though they were both empty and unfeeling inside.

"Ron, we need to talk," Hermione said after they had finished their dessert. Ron nodded, not really wanting to talk but knowing he had too. They walked up the stairs and into the drawing room. "Look Ron, I don't know why but, I think, I think I'm…"

"Falling in love?" Ron whispered, finishing what she started.

"Yes."

"I am too, I'm falling in love with you."

"What about Harry? He's so down right now, what if he doesn't understand, what if he thinks that we're trying to forget him?" Hermione said.

"We'll have to not be together then, not until he's at least began to heal," Ron said, nodding in agreement to Hermione's point. They kissed softly one more time, hoping that the feeling would last.

_Well, there's another chapter, and I think it's getting better. At least this one has some feeling in it. Anyway, I hope you liked it, please review and no flames, as I explained in the last chapter._

_Rhymes_


End file.
